


Supper With The Hales

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora v. Stiles, Embarrassed!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not encouraging this!" Derek yelped, pushing his half-eaten burger into the middle of the table. He’d crawl over Peter to get to the exit if his pride wasn’t so decimated.</p><p>Stiles, quick as a whip, turned his head back to Cora, his face curling in that menacing Grinch grin, ”You know what his guilty pleasure is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper With The Hales

"Derek doesn’t know his multiplications table. Ask him what 8 x 7 is. He doesn’t know." Cora leaned over the table top, arms crossed. Derek stared on in horror. How a nice supper out at the diner with a private game of violent footsies between Alpha and human turned into a rivalry of who had more embarrassing knowledge of Derek was ridiculous. Of course Peter sat there smug, sipping his strawberry milkshake like a preteen with popcorn watching another thrilling episode of Housewives of Atlanta.

"Derek cant work the TeVo." Stiles counters, tossing a curly fry into his mouth. Derek cant even roll his eyes at this point and the only salvation he’s left with is to cover his face and hope it’s all over soon.

"Braces for six years."

"Derek spends over a hour styling his hair."

Betrayal stung in Derek’s gut. It was once, when he made the mistake of sleeping over at Stiles’ house and in his defense, hot showers didn’t come often and neither did hair gel.

"Derek man-scapes his downstairs." What the fuck? Derek shook his head, appalled. Maybe Stiles would know about that but not his younger sister! Cora took his horror as a demand for proof, adding with a straight poker face, “Laura said you left hair all over her razors. Gross and incredibly rude by the way you pig."

Stiles face fell into shock, eyes bulging as he look at Derek, a sly smile curling onto his lips, "Seriously? Doesn’t that get itchy?" Stiles asked, distracted and intrigued. Peter snorted.

"I’m not encouraging this!" Derek yelped, pushing his half-eaten burger into the middle of the table. He’d crawl over Peter to get to the exit if his pride wasn’t so decimated.

Stiles, quick as a whip, turned his head back to Cora, his face curling in that menacing Grinch grin, ”You know what his guilty pleasure is?"

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, eyes flashing red, “One word and you’ll find your jeep’s entire engine in your bedroom."

Stiles recoiled, face turning accusing and challenged as he stared back at Derek, weighing his options.

Grinning in victory, Cora bumps shoulders with Stiles, getting the boy’s attention, “You know what? I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Derek’s defeat is echoed by the sound of Peter slurping his milkshake to the bottom


End file.
